1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic sensor assemblies, and, more particularly, to electromagnetic rotary position sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are an increasing part of everyday life and they are presently integrated in a large number of products, including products traditionally thought of as mechanical in nature, such as automobiles. To bridge the gap between mechanical movement and electronic control, it is necessary to successfully integrate electronic and mechanical components. This gap is normally bridged by using devices such as sensors and actuators.
Position sensors are used to electronically monitor the position or movement of a mechanical component. The position sensor produces data that may be expressed as an electrical signal that varies as the position or angular displacement of the mechanical component as it changes. Position sensors are an important part of innumerable products, providing the opportunity for intelligent control of mechanical devices.
Various contact-type sensors are known. For example, potentiometers are used to detect a change in electrical signal due to the physical change in position of a wiping contact on a resistive element. Rotational position and movement can be detected by coupling a shaft of a potentiometer to the shaft of a rotating mechanical component. Linear movement can be detected using either a linear potentiometer or a rotating potentiometer that is coupled to a linear-moving component using pulleys and a string or a belt to translate a linear motion to rotational motion. A problem with this type of sensor is the physical wearing of the rotating parts, the wiping contact, and the resistive element cause a drift in the electrical signal and lead to ultimate failure of the device.
Magnetic position sensors are generally a non-contact type of sensor and consist of a magnetic field sensing device, which is usually stationary, and a magnet is attached to a moving component. As the magnet approaches the sensing device, the magnetic field of the magnet is detected and the sensing device generates an electrical signal that is then used for counting, display purposes, recording and/or control purposes. A problem with such sensors is that they depend on a movement of the magnet, and they are not able to provide information as to the static position of a mechanical component.
Other magnetic position sensors provide an indication of the displacement of the mechanical component by using a magnetic field sensing device, which reports the intensity of a magnetic field from a magnet, which is positioned on a mechanical component. The magnet is positioned and the magnetic field sensing device is located relative to the magnet in such a fashion as to cause the magnetic field to vary in the magnetic field sensing device as the magnet moves. A magnetic field sensing device may detect a static magnetic field from a magnet and report the field strength as a representation of the position of the mechanical component.
A magnetic positional sensor developed by the inventor, patented as U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,223, entitled “Rotary Position Sensor with Circular Magnet,” discloses a Hall effect device disposed within a cylindrical-shaped magnet, the magnet having a magnetic field that varies from a north pole to a south pole as detected along a circular face of the magnet. The cylindrical magnet is mounted on a rotatable mechanical component and the Hall effect device is positioned inside the cylindrical magnet with an air gap therearound. The Hall effect device has flux concentrators mounted thereto. The magnetic field produced by the cylindrical magnet is detected by the Hall effect device, which in response thereto produces an electrical response representative of the magnet's position, and hence, the mechanical component's angular position.
Another invention of the applicant includes a dual-rail system with magnets located at each end, the rails providing a varying magnetic field therebetween from one end of the rails to the other based upon the magnets associated with each end of each rail.
If the travel of the magnetic flux sensing device is not restrained in some manner, the sensing device may inappropriately come into contact with a magnet or some other structural portion of the sensor.
What is needed in the art is a position sensor, which will provide static and moving positional information without encountering a physical limitation of movement by way of the sensor embodiment.